Ignite
level) true damage over 5 seconds, applying and revealing them for the duration. The sight will not reveal stealth champions. |cooldown = 210 seconds |range = 600 |stealth = Yes |level = 10 }} Ignite is a targeted summoner spell. It deals a moderate amount of true damage over 5 seconds and reduces self-healing on the target by 40% for the duration, revealing them for the duration. Table of true damage dealt Overview affords players an offensive utility and damage spell that scales with level. Throughout Season 2 and Season 3, it was a popular spell for creating a greater margin for a kill in an all-in attack, particularly useful on burst-centric champions such as mages or assassins, where a kill combo typically treads the boundary of finishing a full-health or nearly full-health opponent. In the second half of Season 3, it began to see increasing use in the support role for playstyles prone to aggressive all-ins. The changes to and in Season 4 have provided powerful tools to defend against all-ins, causing to fall out of favor among all but the most aggressive roles and weakening aggressive champions and strategies overall. A well-placed healing reduction debuff from can severely limit the effectiveness of enemy healing items, as well as healing abilities from champions like , , and . It is considered a direct counter to and because they are both reliant on their healing-based ultimates. The healing-reduction debuff also applies to life steal and spell vamp effects from items and abilities such as and . It should be noted that deals true damage and therefore cannot be mitigated by any form of damage reduction, although shields will take priority over health for absorbing the damage. Notes * removes the damage-over-time component of , but not the healing reduction. * item active effect will remove entirely. * 's healing debuff does not reduce shields or health boosts like or . * Multiple uses of on the same target will refresh its duration and provides no stacking effect. * does not stack with any other abilities that apply Grievous Wounds, such as . * Taking Damage from ignite interrupts Recall as of patch V5.3; other channeled abilities are unaffected. Trivia * The icon for shows a great resemblance to since they are both icons of a hand holding a flame. Patch History ** Reduced to 40% healing reduction from 50% healing reduction. ** Grievous Wounds now only affects self-healing instead of all healing. V5.3: * Ignite now interrupts champions who attempt to recall while Ignited. V4.5: * Reveals target for the duration. Doesn't reveal stealth. ** Bug: Stealthed targets are revealed. V4.4: * New particles. V1.0.0.152: * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 180. V1.0.0.151: * Now only usable on enemy champions. V1.0.0.142: * No longer usable on minions (still usable on jungle monsters). V1.0.0.139: * Now removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.129 * The damage over time can now be removed by . 'V1.0.0.126 * Fixed a bug where its visual effect would sometimes persist far beyond the actual duration. 'V1.0.0.97: * Now removes stealth when used. * Fixed a bug where itcould be cast while in stasis from . V1.0.0.96: * Damage per level reduced to 20 from 25. * Can no longer be removed by . V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug with the tooltip cooldown value that made it seem shorter than it actually is. V1.0.0.72: * Can now be removed by . V1.0.0.70: * Now also reduces the target’s healing and regeneration by 50%. V1.0.0.52: * Fixed an issue that prevented from being cast while silenced. V0.9.25.34: * Range increased to 600 from 550. V0.9.25.24: Added * Deals 50 damage plus 25 damage per level over 5 seconds. This damage is not lowered by armor or magic resistance. * Burning Embers (mastery): While your spell is on cooldown, your champion has an additional 10 ability power. }} cs:Ignite de:Entzünden fr:Embrasement pl:Podpalenie ru:Воспламенение zh:Ignite Category:Spells